Ghostly Elements
by Watson Baker
Summary: Clockwork forced a job onto Danny, and now he's stuck in another universe with element benders and spirits and weird creatures. He teams up with Aang and the gang to face the fire lord, and an even greater threat that could mean the end of all universes
1. Prologue

_Okay guys… Bunny Adopted. There's something wrong with my computer… but that's not stopping me! I give you the slightly revised Version of chapter 1! Enjoy!_

If you were me… stuck in a random abandoned temple with your powers shorted out by the master of time for two days and no way to escape… would you be happy? Clockwork dragged me down to a random universe saying my talents were needed. He said there is an avatar in all universes… I have no freaking idea what the guy was talking about! Before he dropped me here, he had told me something before shocking me with something. When I opened my eyes, I was laying in a random place minus my ghost powers. Clockwork had told me when I would get them back, but I had forgotten what he had said.

The temple was oddly quiet and abandoned… so I roamed the dark halls as boredom got the best of me. Vines covered the walls from ages of neglect, and figures of bald monks were carved into the doors that seemed to be glued shut. I tried to phase through the doors, but I remembered about my predicament. By the looks of it, I couldn't climb down. The cliffs were steep with clouds blocking the never-ending bottom. The entire temple was on a giant hill with no way down. These people must have been able to fly… but that sounds ridiculous.

As I shuffled down the halls, a strange furry figure flew down from the shadows in the ceiling and attacked my head with a bunch of chattering noise echoing throughout the silent halls. Grabbing the animal and pulling it out of my hair, I held it a good distance from my face. It looked like a white lemur with brown patches and shining green eyes, but it had strange dark bat wings connected to its arms.

"Note to self, strange animals in this dimension…" I muttered as the lemur stared at me with a blank face.

'Loser…' a strange high-pitched voice said in my head.

I dropped the lemur in shock and watched it fly away.

'Master!' It cried as it flew around the corner in front of me and out of sight.

'Great, I'm telepathic to animals… just great!' I thought with a small amount of amusement.

A giant roar broke my thoughts and I tried to turn invisible out of pure habit, but I remembered I had my powers canceled. Instead I ducked behind the building as I waited for the new comer. Soon I heard voices. One seemed female, and the other two were boys. One of the boys had a weird annoying voice, while the other sounded light and carefree.

"This is the air temple!" The boy yelled as the voices drew closer.

They seemed friendly enough, so I poked my head from the corner and looked outside at the field. There was a giant six-legged animal with an arrow pattern on its shaggy head with two big horns and a fluffy tail. A brown haired girl with light brown eyes and a fluffy blue winter outfit climbed down from the beast. The older guy was already on the ground. He had his short hair pulled into a tight ponytail. He had similar clothing to the girl, but he looked dumber as he put his hand to his head and looked around at the brownish surroundings. The last guy looked only twelve years old. He jumped down from the big animal to join the others. His red and yellow outfit flying around him as the wind looked like it was slowing his decent to the ground. He had no hair, but he had a blue arrow tattoo like his animal on his head and hands. He carried as staff, and by the look in his dark brown eyes; he looked like he knew the place pretty well. I stepped out of the corner and went out to face them. When I stepped into the light, all three of them stopped and stared at me. I must have looked out of place with my weird modern clothing, but I gave it a chance and waved my hand in a friendly hello.

"H-hi," I stuttered.

The pony tailed guy instantly pulled out a boomerang from nowhere and ran at me with a war cry.

"Sokka! Stop it! He might be innocent!" The girl screamed as she saw his attack me.

The guy called Sokka swung his weapon like a dagger and aimed for my head. I easily ducked and punched him, sending him flying to the ground a good distance away from me.

"I didn't do anything!" I said to him, trying to change his mind.

The guy got up with one motion and got into a stance with his boomerang in front of his face.

"I bet you're from the fire nation! Look Katara, he has red in his clothing! I don't trust him!"

The girl named Katara walked up to me and stared at my eyes with curiosity. Then she asked the million-dollar question.

"So, who are you?"

_That's it for the fixed version, I made a chapter 2, but it took tons of work! Ugh… Bunnies need feeding… Until then,_

_Chow! : )_


	2. Southern Air Temple

_Okay, so I've worked hard to make it like the first episode with Danny tweaks. Criticize and give pointers freely, but keep in mind that I didn't want to make it too close to the original. I want Danny to play a big part in this later, but here is some old memories… ah the past… Enjoy!_

"So, who are you?"

Danny smiled and held out his hand to be friendly to the girl who seemed the same age as him.

"I'm Danny. Say, do you know where I am?"

Katara gave me a funny look and laughed. "How's that possible? The only way to get up here is…"

"With a flying bison!" The bald boy announced as he bounded up to me and grabbed my hand to shake it up and down enthusiastically.

"My name's Aang! Are you a bender?"

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I decided to tell him the truth… even though it seemed impossible. "I sort of… can't use my… bending right now?"

"Okay!" Aang said like he totally understood. I could tell he was a nice easygoing type of guy… it made me want to laugh.

Sokka still stood a good distance away from me with his eyes narrowed at me. How I got on his bad side I'll never understand.

"So Katara, Sokka, Danny, want me to give you guys a tour of the air temple?" Aang asked as he ran towards the rocky paths.

Katara grabbed my arm and dragged me with her while Sokka followed behind me, never letting go of his stare. I really wanted my powers back right about now, but until then, these people seemed to be friendly enough to let me hang with them.

XXX

Aang motioned to us a big lot. Pointing to the sticks jutting out of the ground, he announced "this is the field to play air ball," then he motioned to a big empty patch with small weeds scattered along the ground. The trees around the area seemed black and dead, making the place look more deserted than others.

"That is the bison holding pen… but I don't understand. Everything is gone and there are weeds growing here…" Aang sagged his shoulders and looked around.

Sokka decided to take his eyes off me for a minute and go over to Aang to cheer him up. "So, how do you play air ball?"

All of a sudden, Aang perked up and looked at Sokka with his eyes growing as big as tennis balls. While Aang brought Sokka to the air ball field, I stood next to Katara and tried to get some answers out of her.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm asking this, but I'm from a… isolated area so I don't know much on what's going on right now." She looked at me for a minute before answering my question.

"Well, my brother and I are from a water tribe. I'm the only water bender…"

"Wait, so you control water?"

She looked at me with that strange face again before continuing. "Yeah… I'm a water bender, so I can control water. Aang is an air bender, but he's the avatar, so he controls all the elements."

My head was hurting from too much information that didn't really answer any questions I had. She looked back at the two boys trying to play with the ball and smiled. "If you come with us, I'll tell you what everything means, okay?"

I smiled back and watched them. She was a good person. I was probably an alien to her yet she was so kind. Suddenly I remembered what Clockwork had said about getting my powers back. "All in due time young hero. When you meet new allies and the time off awakening happens, the dimensions will give you your powers back." Maybe these were my allies!

Without warning, Sokka flew by us and landed in the snow behind Katara and I. We both turned our heads to laugh at him like Aang was, but then stopped as we viewed what was buried partially in the snow. It looked like a scorched and cracked old horn-shaped helmet that seemed to be missing its owner.

"Fire nation…" Sokka said as he stared unmoving at the mask.

"What's wrong guys?" Aang asked as he jumped down from the sticks and headed over to us.

Katara was about to tell him something, but then thought otherwise and made some motions with her hands. The snow above us fell on the object and Sokka, hiding it from the air bender as he got closer.

"It's nothing Aang, let's explore the temple some more," Katara suggested as she hinted my wide eyes. I hope I didn't look too shocked that she just moved the snow with hand motions!

Aang lightened up and gave them a full tour. He showed them the statue of his teacher, Monk Giatzo, and the other rooms of the air temple. Suddenly, we arrived at a strange door I never came across before. It had a giant root growing around the top of a gigantic wooden frame. There were a bunch of light brown tubes surrounding three blue-spiraled tubes that were positioned strategically in different places.

"So, how are we going to get in?" I asked as I looked at the door.

If I had my powers I could have just phased through the doors. I never realized how much I relied on my powers. "Is there meat on the other side?" Sokka asked before trying to run though the doors like he could turn intangible, only to slamming into the door like an idiot. I snickered silently, earning myself another glare from the moron.

"You have to use air bending to get inside." Aang explained before taking a deep breath.

We all realized what was going to happen, so we jumped back as Aang took a stance and stepped forward while throwing his hands forward. Power seemed to rush from his hands as air followed a path into the two tubes. The air traveled through the tubes and activated a low horn noise from the blue spirals as they flipped over and unlocked the doors. Slowly, they opened and let us view the barely visible room. Again, I hated Clockwork for canceling out my powers… it was like he didn't want me to leave the temple or something… he could of just given me some of my powers so I could light the room for us. It turned out we didn't need any help. The light behind us lit the way as we journeyed into the dark. The light cast shadows across a bunch of statues that made me shiver.

"Wow! What's with these statues?" I asked as I followed Katara and Aang to a freaky looking statue that seemed to be newer looking out of them all.

"Aw man! There's no meat here!" Sokka complained as he paused to view a random statue I disappointment.

"Does he only think about food?" I whispered to Katara as I thought of another food loving friend of mine.

"Yeah, but he can be nice most of the time," she whispered back.

We stopped at the new statue and watched Aang look into the eyes of the mysterious man. After a long pause, Katara shook Aang out of his trance. "Aang, snap out of it!"

Blinking slowly, Aang looked back at us and gave us an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. This is Avatar Rokku. He was the avatar before me."

"You mean like reincarnation?" I asked with disbelief, my eyes getting wider. I had ghosts, but no reincarnated people in my universe.

"Yeah, in the spirit world, the avatar is passed down through each tribe to keep balance in the world," Katara explained.

"How did you know his name?" Sokka asked as he caught up to us at the past avatar's statue.

"I don't know, I just do."

As we looked at him, a sudden familiar chattering echoed the room.

'Master?' I heard a familiar high-pitched voice say. Just great! The bat monkey was back…

I hid behind the statues with the others to avoid suspicion, and watched as Sokka jumped out to 'defend' us. Everyone looked to see the suspicious lemur looking at us with its demonic eyes.

"It's a flying lemur monkey!" Aang exclaimed as he jumped from his hiding place and took off after the monkey with swift speed.

"It's lunch!" Sokka exclaimed as he got up clumsily and ran after Aang. The two guys ran after the monkey, leaving Katara and me alone.

**Normal Pov**

Aang ran after the monkey and jumped down the cliff when it took off into the air, leaving Sokka yelling from behind to wait up. As the monkey ducked into a tattered tented area below the temple, Aang attempted to follow. As he ducked into the tent, he witnessed the scattered bodies of old fire nation soldiers. At the end of the tent was a skeleton dressed in yellow air nomad robes with the symbol of the air nation etched into a familiar wooden necklace.

"Giatzo…" Aang said as he realized the identity of his former teacher.

Sokka, who had caught up to him, came inside and thought Aang was upset about him wanting to eat the lemur, then soon realized what gave Aang such despair. He tried to comfort him, but Aang suddenly squinted his eyes in fury. His blue arrow tattoos and eyes were glowing with a bright blue light, and wind started to swirl around him. Sokka ducked for cover and watched Aang in fright.

**In the Temple**

Katara and Danny were looking at the statues when their eyes started to glow a bright blue. One by one the whole room was lit up with the spiritual power of the avatar. Katara realized what was happening and exclaimed "Aang," before running for the front door.

Danny turned to follow her, but suddenly stopped as his head started to hurt.

"Ahhhh!" Danny yelled as he fell to the floor clutching his head.

Katara turned around and noticed the teen on the floor.

"Danny!"

She tried to run to help him, but suddenly green electricity materialized out of nowhere and surrounded him. In his pain, he suddenly realized what was happening. 'It's the portal! Clockwork's giving me back my ghost powers!' As the electricity entered him, he felt like he had been missing half of him the whole time, and he was finally coming together. He realized what Clockwork had done. He had split his ghost half and human half like his parent's invention, the Fenton Ghost Catcher, only it didn't split his personality.

As the pain finally stopped, he opened his eyes and looked at Katara as he recovered from the shock. Katara gasped and put her hand to her mouth as she saw Danny's eyes glowing bright neon green. When she blinked and looked back at him, his eyes looked the same as always. Pushing a growing question aside for later, Katara grabbed Danny by the arm and helped him up before running out to Aang and Sokka, with a complete Danny Fenton right behind her.

**The Tent: Danny Pov**

I had my ghost powers back! I was going to kill clockwork for taking away my ghost powers when I get back. As I followed Katara into the tent, I was wondering if she was scared of me… she had witnessed my two halves forming together again. All my questions died as I saw Aang rising from the floor with a ball of wind surrounding him.

"The awakening… that's why…" I said, realizing why Clockwork didn't want me flying off the mountain.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked as she took cover by a nearby rock.

"Nothing!" I yelled back, and then I had an idea. It reminded me of when Jazz had told me on what to do if I ever had a mental breakdown.

"Katara! Try talking to him!" I yelled as I also ducked for cover.

She looked at Aang and yelled at the top of her voice; trying to make her voice heard above the wind he was creating. "Aang, I know your upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Giatzo and the other air benders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now. **(A/N: This is a quote from the actual episode… It took me forever to get this through…) **

Aang slowly started to lower himself to the ground. Katara, Sokka and I walked up to him as he touched the ground and ceased the lights around him. He swooned and toppled over only to have Katara catch him and help him up.

"Katara and I wont let anyone hurt you," Sokka said, trying to add a bit to his sister's speech.

"I really am the last air bender…" Aang said as he hung his head with an obvious sadness.

I grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with a serious look. "Even though we just met, I'll be here to help you guys, so you can count me in…" Then I let go of his shoulders and nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "I-if you want me to… that is…"

Katara took me in a big hug, causing me to stumble a little. "Of course! You've already helped so much. Don't worry, your part of the group."

"Thanks guys," I said as I looked at Aang.

The monk looked at me and broke into a huge grin before pulling me around to his giant monster. "Danny, you have to meet Appa! He's my flying bison, and I have to show you some of these air bending tricks, and…"

I sighed as he dragged me to the bison creature, with Katara and Sokka following us. Maybe I should tell them I'm half ghost… or maybe that can wait for that moment to happen later.

_Did you like it? This would be put in the slow project area, but I might as well throw this out there. Once I'm done with my other stories, I'll pick this one up for sure and let the adventure roll from here! Until then,_

_Chow! : )_


	3. Kyoshi Island: Part 1

Sorry for the wait. Because there is a lot going on with me, and a lot going on in the story, I'm splitting this episode up into three parts. To answer some questions, the style of this story goes a little fast unless there are important scenes. The rest is an adventure. Dani may appear later, but not until after the water tribe bit. I'm sorry if this is short, but I'll be working on the second part once I have the time. Feeds Bunny~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After a day of traveling, the gang decided to stop by on an earth kingdom island. Through the trip from the air temple to the island, the three kids informed Danny on all the basics of their world. Some things seemed impossible to believe, while other things made sense in some way. As they touched down, the young Avatar jumped off Appa and threw his clothing off in one swoop before running off into the water.<p>

"Guys, you got to watch me ride the elephant koii!" Aang yelled as he jumped into the water, using his air bending to go farther. After he jumped in, he instantly shot up like he was burned with hot coals. "It's cold!" He yelled in a dramatic voice.

Katara laughed a little as she made her way down. Sokka followed her, and then stared out at Aang with an annoyed look. "This is no time to play around! You have to start learning the elements! We already said we would go to the northern water tribe to teach you water bending."

Danny jumped down and followed Katara to the waters edge to watch Aang try and ride the fish. 'I wonder if I can hear their thoughts?' Danny thought in his head, thinking that if he could hear a fish's thoughts, he would declare Clockwork officially insane.

'Cooo… Jump… Jump… Cooo,' three bubbly sounding voices chanted in his head. Looking out into the water, he spotted the three koii jumping out of the water as predicted, with Aang riding the front one by it's fin. The yellow and red monstrous fish jumped in and out of the water in a steady pattern.

'I should be impressed at his courage and tight grip on the slippery scales but the stupid fish keep chanting in my head. Clockwork… is insane…' Danny thought.

Another voice distracted him from Aang and his koii as he heard a deep growling voice in his head. 'Bored… hungry… danger… tired…' the deep voice droned on. Danny turned to see Appa going off into the forest at a slow pace.

Katara followed his gaze and ran after him shouting "No Appa!".

Danny was about to go get her back, but a hissing voice went into his mind that made him freeze. 'Dinner-sss, intruder-sss, Ssssss' it said slowly.

Danny spun around and watched as the two koii behind Aang were dragged back into the depths of the water. Alarmed, he tried to find somewhere to go ghost. Running behind a tree, he tried to summon his transformation. Nothing happened after a while, which puzzled him greatly. He had gotten his powers and half of his DNA back, so he should have been able to change. Making a mental note to try and contact clockwork for answers before joining Sokka and Katara, who had come back after grabbing Appa, in yelling Aang's name in alarm. The air bender waved at them, oblivious to the giant green fin rising behind him. Slowly noticing, he shouted in alarm and bolted to the shore using his air bending to run on top of the water at an inhuman speed. He lost the monster, but ended up crashing into Sokka from the momentum of going forward with no breaks.

Everyone laughed for a while, before they suddenly got ambushed. Green dressed warriors blindfolded and tied up the animals and kids before throwing them all together. Danny, being the most shocked, thought about trying to use any of his ghost powers. Suddenly deciding not to blow his cover, he remained captured as everyone was carried over the warrior's shoulders to their fate.

XXX

_Danny Pov_

I slowly opened my eyes and realized how stupid I was for not being more alert. Being in a different universe can do that to you. More words came back to me as I slowly remembered Clockwork giving me instructions before my departure. "The universe you enter will not welcome your strange power. You must regain all your abilities along with your friends to help prepare for the battle with…" I shook my head and wished I were back home with my friends and family. I even missed the Box Ghost!

Looking around, I noticed we were in a small village. All the houses and buildings were made of wood and straw. People were gathered around us, dressed in green or blue clothing. I understood now why Katara's brother thought I was from this fire nation. The colors seemed to symbolize the element they bend. I was slowly getting the hang of all this stuff, but it still creeps me out.

Katara, Sokka, and Aang all woke up as well and noticed we were all tied to a pole. "Let us go!" Katara yelled as we all struggled to get free of the ropes. Nope, it was too tight.

"You must be spies, trying to destroy our peace!" An old man yelled as he stepped into the empty space between the crowd and us. He was probably the leader… well he acted like it.

"How are we spies?" Sokka asked with shock plastering his face.

"Because you have a fire nation boy with you," a feminine voice said.

We all watched as the green figures that had captured us ran to stand behind the elder. They were wearing dressy looking green robes with golden symbols and vibrant helmets. Their eyes were outlined, and their faces were painted white. They all had fan swords tucked in there sheathe, which were probably sharp and dangerous, and the weirdest part about it was… they were girls.

"You're a girl?" Sokka said as he realized that a girl had out bested us. I was used to it. Sam out bested me all the time. The girl smirked and walked over to Sokka like she was going to beat him up.

"And what would being a girl mean to you?" she said in a demanding tone.

It reminded me of Sam so much, so I did the first thing that crossed my mind. I laughed.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes for my sudden outburst. It was probably the wrong thing to do. Cutting off my laugh, the warrior had pulled out her fan and held it close to my neck.

"We should kill the fire nation boy for his mockery," the girl said with little emotion. Now I really wished I had gotten different clothing before coming here.

Aang suddenly spoke up, like he was waiting till actual violence happened between the people and us so he could speak up. "Look guys, this is just a mistake. Danny isn't from the fire nation, those are just his clothes, Sokka didn't mean what he said, and by the way, I'm the avatar!"

No one made a sound…. except Momo (They named him on the way to the island) yelling 'dark' in my head, probably freaking out about being captured in the bag that held him somewhere nearby.

The elder suddenly pointed a finger at Aang and shouted. "You are not the avatar imposter! The avatar has been missing for a hundred years!"

"Yup, that's me," Aang said with a goofy grin. Great. We're doomed.

"Take them to be executed!" He declared. The warriors moved in on us, ready to throw us in their dungeons.

"Aang, maybe you should do a little air bending?" Katara said through the side of her mouth.

As the warriors untied him, he shot up and away from their grasps and floated in front of them before lowering himself to the ground using gusts of wind to slow himself. Shocked people stood and stared in awe at Aang as he touched back to the ground, dust swirling around were his feet landed.

I took the opportunity to see if I still had my intangibility. I concentrated and felt myself slip through the ropes before I became tangible again. 'Yes! At least that one works,' I thought.

When I started untying Katara and Sokka, they stared at me and asked me the same question at the same time.

"How did you get out of the ropes?" They asked.

I put my hand to the back of my neck and looked down shyly. "I just slipped through?" I said, but it was more like a question.

All the cheering villagers ran over to us to apologize and invite us to stay for a while. As we headed over to the main house, I thought about what I could do with the free time I would have for a while.

'I might as well get to see their customs here as well as learn about this bending stuff.'

* * *

><p>Attention! A friend of mine told me to say that I messed up on the eye coloring in the first chapter! Aang has grey eyes and Katara has blue eyes! So sorry! Part two coming next! I'll work on it after I've finished Visible Link : ) Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	4. Kyoshi Island: Part 2

Part two! This story is officialy being cocreated by me and starwarrior4ever! She has such great ideas, so this story can keep getting posted XD

A word from cowriter: "I didn't do too much. All I did was give her the outline for it- Watson Baker did most of the other stuff."

Story flow, interaction, edit and dialogue: starwarrior4ever

Plot, action, edit and dialogue: Watson Baker

Part three will come up soon don't worry XD So until then,

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>While the avatar group ate breakfast inside the large earth building, Danny snuck out into the forest part of the island.<p>

After glancing around to find no one watching, he fisted his hands to his sides and let his ghostly energy flow around him. The familiar white rings circled his waist and split to reveal the Amity Park town hero. "Yes!" Danny exclaimed with joy, but suddenly tensed as he heard a gasp.

In the trees was a small five year old earth tribe girl with her hair up in a brown bun. She stared with wide at Danny's own emerald ones in shock and fear as she tugged on her green dress. The ends of it were caught in the branches, and her foot was stuck between two twigs, making her trapped.

"D-don't hurt me!" she cried at the stranger.

The halfa face palmed before floating up and turning the girl intangible. At first the girl froze like a dear in the headlights, but soon relaxed as she realized that the weird person was saving her. When he put her on the forest floor, she looked up at him and smiled a bit.

"You're not evil?"

Danny laughed and floated down next to her. "No, I'm not evil… pretty cool trick huh?"

"Yeah! Have any more Mr. Stranger?" she asked as she sat down to watch him.

Taking the opportunity to practice old skills, Danny went intangible and flew through a few trees around her, earning a squeal of delight. Next, he went invisible and reappeared in front of his tiny audience. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. The last power he practiced was his ice power. Materializing an ice crystal, he handed it to the girl, making her giggle with delight.

"Will it melt?" her curious voice chirped.

"No, it's made out of a special energy. It's yours."

The girl jumped up and ran to hug him with delight. "Thank you soooo much! I'm Naga! I won't tell anyone okay? Bye!"

With her presents, she took off, leaving the ghost boy to alone once more. Danny gave a loud sigh and started practicing his ecto blasts on a nearby tree.

XXX

"Danny! Where are you? I have something to give you!" Katara called from outside the woods.

Danny quickly changed back into his human form before running over to the water bender. In her hands, she held a light brown shirt with dark blue pants. Blinking her bright blue eyes, she handed the clothes to Danny with a small blush.

"What are these for?" Danny questioned wit one eyebrow raised.

They're some clothes I sewed on our way here… to make sure you won't get mistaken for a Fire Nation Kid again."

Danny thanked her and got changed. After he helped Katara with her food shopping and slipping into the neutral clothing, Danny decided to head over to see the green warriors with Sokka. The water tribe 'warrior' was trapped in a green dress with the woman's battle armor and makeup. Danny tried to hide his laughter as the one named Suki explained to him what the 'dress' meant.

"It's a warrior's uniform." She explained to him with authority in her voice. "You should be proud. The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart."

"Bravery and honor…" Sokka mused as he looked down at the uniform in a new light.

Deciding to have some fun and get some payback, Danny leaned in a little and called out to Sokka, "nice dress Sokka!"

Before he could see the warrior turn red, Danny ran away from the training area with a big smile on his face.

XXX

As Danny walked over a small bridge to head back to the forest, Aang suddenly ran right into him. The impact landed them both to the ground, the young Avatar somersaulting down the far end of the bridge. Both boys picked themselves up and dusted their clothes off before meeting eye to eye.

"Hi Danny," Aang started first, "I'm being chased by girls! Being popular is awesome!"

Danny frowned at that statement and crossed his arms. "Being popular isn't that good. It'll get to you…"

"So you agree with Katara? I deserve some attention! It's not like you know what it's like to have the whole world depending on you!" Aang said as sadness and betrayal crossed his features.

Annoyance bubbled up in Danny as the young boy glared with his earthy eyes. 'Actually I do know what it's like…' Danny thought before replying to Aang. "Yes… and I bet she can see just as much as me that your letting this get to your head! Don't you appreciate the friends who care about you no matter what? Katara, Sokka and I care about you… and I bet we would even if you weren't supposed to save the world!"

"How do you know these things?" The monk asked with curiosity and confusion.

This caused Danny to pause for a moment. He expected anger from the young boy, but no signs of enmity or pure anger could be seen. 'He really is a monk,' Danny thought with a mental groan. How was he supposed to argue with the younger boy?

'I can trust him,' he thought to himself. "Because I…"

before Danny could complete the sentence, A bunch of earth tribe girls pushed shoved him off the bridge and into the water bellow.

"Sorry Danny! I'll talk to you later!" Aang called back as he ran off, leaving the soaking wet halfa behind.

XXX

Danny picked himself off and turned intangible to rid himself of the water, a giant frown on his face.

Momo flew over head and pointed a small finger at him and chattered "Loser… food, food" before taking off towards a market.

"I'll tell him later," the teen said to himself as he started heading towards the woods again. Along the way, Danny found the Kyoshi warrior named Suki walk out of the training area for some air.

He waved to her and she hesitantly waved back before calling out to him. "So you're Danny? I heard all about your 'fire bending' ways from Sokka!"

The halfa blushed a bright red before running off into the woods to train, hearing the Kyoshi warriors laugh ringing through the air.

XXX

Danny fired a few ecto blasts at a tree for a while to practice his aim in human form, wishing there was technology in this universe, when suddenly Naga burst through the bushes with Momo flying right behind her screaching random non-related words, startling him. The litte girl's bun was coming apart from running, and her breath came out in short gasps.

"Mr. Stranger! You got to help Avatar! He's in danger! Make your hair turn white and save him!"

Without a second thought, Danny ran out of the forest and towards the beach. The sounds of his ecto blasts blocked out the screams, but now he heard them loud and clear.

They were in danger, and it was time Danny did something to help his new friends.

* * *

><p>Part three will conclude it! I couldn't of gotten the story going again if it wasn't for my cowriter XD<p>

Until then,

Chow! : )


	5. Kyoshi Island: Part 3

Hey there! Part three is up! Surprises and mysteries await! Thank you all for being patient! Oh! I do not own **Danny Phantom** and **Avatar the Last Airbender**!

A word from cowriter: "For all the loyal reviews, I will add some funnier parts into the story. ^^"

Story flow, interaction, edit and dialogue: starwarrior4ever

Plot, action, edit and dialogue: Watson Baker

I'm not sure when the next update will be... homework and all, so...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Danny arrived at the shore, he spotted Katara with an unconscious Aang by the rocks, with the Unagi diving under water again. The hero ran over to Katara, who was making hand motions over the still form.<p>

Danny leaned over her to see what was happening to find the water slowly rise out of the Avatar's mouth. Aang soon woke up and coughed like he had swallowed a bunch of water… and he had.

"Wow… so you guys don't know how to do CPR?"

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

Momo flew into view and landed on Aang shoulder, watching Danny intensely. "They stupid," he stated with a chirp.

Black smoke in the distance caught their attention, and a dark grey battle ship slowly came into view.

"What is that?" Danny asked as they all ducked behind the rocks.

"That's Zuko's ship," Katara explained with a look of dread. "We have to get out of here!"

'Oh… I remember. They told me about this guy,' Danny thought as he remembered Katara filling him in on their world on the way to Kyoshi Island.

With no time to spare, all three of them headed toward the village to prepare for the danger.

XXX

Danny stayed behind a house invisible and watched the scene play out.

The 'fire prince' walked out to the middle of the now deserted part of town. His hair was in a weird high ponytail like Sokka, and one eye had a badly burned scar on his face.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Zuko called with rage echoing across the field. Getting impatient, he had his men start and search for Aang.

Just as Danny was about to go ghost and jump into battle, the Kyoshi warriors (plus Sokka) jumped from the rooftops and attacked. _A skilled dance_ unfolded as the girls threw their swords at the armored men. Fire benders conjured fire from their harsh movements and blew the fighting girls away. Sokka got knocked back from the blasts, and the houses slowly caught on fire.

Katara jumped out of here hiding place and bended water onto the houses, causing Danny's eyes to widen with amazement. 'She can control water like a whip…'

Then his attention was drawn to the main battle, where Aang and Zuko had started their main battle.

Aang soared through the sky with his air bending and threw powerful wind slices at the prince, who countered with a burst of fire that broke through. Aang was sent flying backwards before propelling himself again at Zuko, catching the fire bender by surprise. With a swing of his foot, Aang threw a counter attack against Zuko's fire punch and sent the enemy backwards. Five men were slowly advancing on the Avatar as the two battled it out.

In the midst of the battle, he saw someone stumbling through the rubble on the opposite side of the field, calling his name… sort of.

Making his way over to the wreckage, Danny found Naga stumbling through broken timber with a black cloak draped over her shoulders.

"Mr. Stranger… Mr. Stranger!" She called.

"Naga," Danny called to her as he dropped his invisibility.

Seeing the raven haired boy, she ran towards him and handed the cloak. "Mr. Stranger doesn't like to be known, right? This is mama's old cloak! Help Aangy!"

"Thanks!" With a quick ruffle of her head, he transformed into his Phantom form and reached for the cloak. Making sure his clothes were obscured, Danny flew out into the battle field.

Three of the men from before were being attacked by the Kyoshi warriors and Sokka, but two more prepared to jump the Avatar. Trying not to draw in too much attention, Danny jumped in front of their animals and fired ecto blasts, causing the riders to fall off in shock before they could conjure any fire. Zuko looked back at the mysterious figure in obvious shock, freezing in mid-strike and giving Aang a chance to blow the prince away. The next impact of wind caught Zuko in the gut, making the fireball stray towards Naga's hiding place.

By now, everyone on the battle field had noticed the mysterious figure, but they were too busy to address him as he fled toward the burning house.

"Naga, where are you?" Danny called into the blaze.

He soon spotted the girl trapped between two pieces of large wood. Momo was furiously pulling on her dress in an attempt to pull her out. "Nice little master!" Momo called out in obvious panic.

Danny started to move towards Naga, but a sharp fan to his back stopped him cold. "What are you doing? Who are you?" the cold voice of Suki said behind him.

Turning around, Danny threw his hands in the air in surrender, making his hood fall back. Suki stared at the white haired teen and thought they looked familiar. Setting her curiosity aside and ignoring the fuzzy animal circling the girl, she advanced towards the stranger with weird coloring.

His eyes blazed an emerald green that reminded her of the roots of the earth kingdom. His snow white hair mirrored the pureness of the water tribe. The power of the fire nation was visible in his arms and legs that were taunt and ready to spring into action. Lastly, even though she knew it couldn't be possible, the stranger had an aura that reminded her of the Avatar and his air nomad lineage.

"Please let me save her!" the stranger pleaded. Suki didn't look very convinced.

"How do I know you're not from fire nation?"

"I'm not from any nation! Just let me save her before the flames get to her!"

"You can't possibly do that… we need strong men to lift the pillars. We can't even touch them without getting burned," she spat as she opened her fan wider.

"Ms. Suki! Don't harm… 'Cough cough'… Mr. Stranger!" Naga pleaded from the ground.

Suki looked at her with obvious surprise, then back at Danny with no emotion showing through her decorated face. "Fine… if she trusts you, though I don't know how she knows you in the first place, I will let you help her. If you're lying, I'll kill you."

Not hesitating any further, Danny ran over to Naga and turned his hand intangible, letting it spread over Naga before plucking her from the burning timber. Suki inhaled sharply and dropped her fan in response once Naga ran over to her.

"Thanks Mr. Stranger!" Naga called as she held Momo like a doll. "Save… me!" Momo cried as she squeezed his delicate body for comfort.

"W-what are you?" the warrior asked as the shock passed.

"I'm just someone who's trying to help out," he said with a small grin. The grin was also familiar to Suki, but she still couldn't place it.

With alarm, the strange person threw his hood on and ran away towards the battle, leaving the two girls behind.

XXX

Danny made his way to the stables where Aang and Katara were climbing aboard Appa. Ditching his cloak and changing back, Danny ran over to Sokka as he was saying his goodbye's to the female warrior.

"There's no time to say goodbye." Suki said to Sokka in genuine concern. 'She reminds me of Valerie…' Danny thought with a chuckle.

"What about, "I'm sorry"?" Sokka asked with his goofy grin.

"For what?"

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior."

Suki suddenly leaned in and kissed Sokka with a light blush. "I am a warrior. But I'm a girl, too."

Naga used Momo's ears to hide her eyes during the kiss, and then turned to Danny who approached the two girls with a sheepish smile.

"It was nice to meet you two," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Suki leaned in and gave him a big hug. "It was nice to meet you too. Come back any time."

Next Naga ran over Danny and handed her Momo. "Pwomise to take care of Momo, okay?" she pleaded.

Danny looked down at Momo, who gave a bored look and muttered "feed me" in his head before breaking free and flying to Aang.

"I will, I promise."

Danny patted Naga on the head, making Suki smile at how much they had bonded. 'I could let him watch over her after this war is over,' Suki thought as images of the friendly young man played with Naga on the island.

Danny climbed onto Appa and took off with the gang, letting the girls watch them lead the fire nation away.

"Goodbye Mr. Stranger!" Naga called as she waved. Suki froze, then looked at Naga with fear in her eyes.

_Flashback_

_ "Thanks Mr. Stranger!" Naga called as she held Momo like a doll. "W-what are you?" the warrior asked as the shock passed. "I'm just someone who's trying to help out," he said with a small grin. The grin was also familiar to Suki, but she still couldn't place it._

_End Flashback_

Suki stared at the group leaving the island, and feared for them as her head reeled with this information. "Naga… who is Mr. Stranger?" "He saved me twice today! But you can't tell him that I told you that he can change his hair okay?" Suki only nodded.

XXX

Aang looked back at the burning town with sadness as they flew away. The fire nation ship was already tailing them. Katara tried to comfort Aang, but Danny wasn't listening. The Unagi's voice chanted in his head 'kill… kill…' underneath them. It made him swallow with dread as he thought things through.

In the short time he had gotten to know the three travelers, he realized three things. One, Katara was always thinking rationally. Two, Sokka always acted before thinking. Three, Aang couldn't just leave someone who was in trouble.

To confirm Danny's fears, Aang jumped off Appa and down into the water with courage mirroring his eyes.

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she looked over the edge.

Thinking fast, Danny jumped off when he thought no one was looking and dove into the ocean in a fluid motion. Spotting the Unagi heading towards Aang to eat him, Danny transformed and overshadowed the monster. He let Aang grab the antennas before rising to the surface.

To anyone who didn't know the Unagi, they would have seen Aang conquering a fearsome beast and saving the town by using the Unagi's water jet power. To Suki who watched from the town, she saw the eyes glowing a more vibrant and unearthly bright green in comparison to the dull green of the beast. Somehow she knew that Mr. Stranger… or Danny had helped save the town.

"I'll find you… and get some answers… someday," she muttered as she stared at the Unagi and the water washed away her makeup.

XXX

Back on Appa, Aang hugged Katara and Sokka after his event. Sokka was the first to notice the missing passenger.

"Hey guys, have you seen Danny?" he asked while scratching his head with one hand in confusion.

Everyone shook their heads. Then Momo's chattering caught their attention. Looking off the right of Appa, they found Danny holding on to Appa's right foot for life with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Uh… I fell off? Help!"

Everyone laughed and Aang helped Danny up as they flew off toward their next destination.

XXX

_Meanwhile_

Zuko stared at the flying bison, dripping wet next to his uncle. That stranger had caught his attention. Not many things caught the prince's attention.

"I will the find the Avatar… and that powerful stranger!"

"Prince Zuko… I don't know if that's wise," Iroh warned him with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Uncle… you should have seen him! He made no movements… he just lifted his arms and controlled green fire that took out my men like they were nothing!"

"Interesting," his uncle mused as they set sail. 'Things will be very interesting, just as Time predicted…'

* * *

><p>Yay! Kyoshi Island is finished! XD<p>

Until then,

Chow! : )


	6. Omashu: Part 1

**Hello, everyone! Starwarrior4ever here. Watson Baker asked me to do part one of King of Omashu, so here ya go! Just so everyone knows, this WILL be closer to the tv show dialogue-wise, so please don't kill me for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Danny Phantom- but I really wish I did. :(**

Danny sat back in Appa's saddle, watching the clouds pass by him and fingering the strings on his pouch full of nuts. He and the others had been traveling for a while, now- almost four hours, actually. Aang had said that he needed to show Katara, Sokka, and Danny an amazing place that he used to go to a hundred years earlier. Whatever it was, it seemed to make Aang super excited, and he kept fidgeting with his little air marbles as he flew everyone to their destination.

Momo suddenly hopped onto Danny's head. '_Food'_ he said as he pointed to the brown bag, '_want food. Nuts?'_

"You already had some nuts," muttered Danny and lifted the lemur off his head.

"Hey, everyone!" called Aang, "We're here!"

Appa landed on the top of a hill, and everyone got off, thankful for the chance to stretch their legs.

"Welcome," said Aang, pointing to a range of mountains not that far away, "To the earth kingdom city of Omashu!"

A large city, seeming to be cut out from a mountain, stood in the center of the mountain range with road trailing down the structure. Danny thought it looked pretty cool, but he'd seen things that were more amazing than that. Hey, if you'd visited at least a hundred ghost zone castles, things like this didn't seem as awesome as they should be.

Katara and Sokka, however, were clearly amazed.

"We don't have cities like this in the south pole!" cried Katara with excitement.

"They have cities here that don't melt!" murmured Sokka in awe, dropping his arms to hang by his waist.

Danny turned to Aang with a nagging thought in his mind.

"Why exactly are we- MOMO! GET BACK HERE!" After making sure the halfa was occupied, Momo flew high into the air, carrying Danny's bag of nuts. While Danny chased Momo around, Katara tapped Aang on the shoulder.

"You know, Aang," she said, "Maybe we shouldn't go in there. If people found out that you're the Avatar, it could be dangerous."

Danny stopped chasing Momo for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"Maybe Aang should be disguised?" he suggested. Aang frowned in confusion.

"What do you want me to do, Danny, grow a mustache?"

Danny eyed Appa as another idea popped into his head. "We could give you a fake one," he grinned.

Five minutes later, Aang was wearing a bushy white wig and mustache made from Appa's fur. Momo came flying back with the empty sack of nuts and buried himself into Aang wig to hide from the angry teen who glared at his empty nut bag.

"Great," Sokka commented, "Now you look just like my Great-Granmpa."

"Well, technically, Aang IS over one hundred years old," said Katara. At her words, Aang twirled his staff, and then bent over rather crookedly to begin playing the part.

"Come on, little whippersnappers!" he called in a grandpa's voice, "the great city awaits!" he started walking in a slow fake limp towards a bridge that snaked it's way to the city.

Danny and the others ran forwards to catch up him.

"Aang- what about Appa?" Danny asked, "Aren't we going to bring him into the city, too?"

"No, dear one," said Aang, still in his grandpa voice, "Appa won't fit in the streets. Besides, we wont be here long." The four kids continued along the narrow lone bridge until they were almost to the walls of the city. You guys will love this place!" said Aang as they neared the entrance, "The people of Omashu are the nicest people you'll ever meet!"

But at that moment, they heard some shouting. A man in green clothing was trying to bring his cart of cabbages into the city at the gate. The guards, however, didn't like what they saw.

"Rotten cabbages!" yelled one of the guards to the cabbage man, "You think we'll let THIS sort of rotten food into our city?" He made a motion with his hands and a huge bolder rose out of the ground from beneath the cart of cabbages and knocked it off the bridge into the chasm below.

"NO- MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage Man cried.

"Friendliest people in the earth kingdom, huh?" Danny whispered to Sokka, who was looking a little worried.

"Just keep smiling," whispered Aang, sheepishly. He and the others walked to the gate with fake confident faces. When they got to the gate, the guard from earlier made another powerful motion with his hands and a huge boulder bigger than Danny came out of the ground and raised itself in the air- right above the kids, casting a menacing shadow on top of them.

_So that is earthbending_? Thought Danny nervously, _I sure hope WE don't get thrown over the side like that._

"State your business and we'll let you pass!" he snarled. Danny thought rapidly of an excuse until Aang walked forward and pointed a finger at the guard.

"My business is MY business, young man, and NONE of it's yours! I have half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang declared in outrage.

Danny face-palmed. _Aang is going a little too far with this_, he thought. The guard, however, looked surprised at Aang's ferocity and backed down a bit by putting down the rock.

"Settle down, old- timer. Just tell me who you are and you can pass into Omashu."

"The name's Bonzu." said Aang, his fake mustache quivering as he spoke, "Bonzu Pippenpaddleosekopolis- the third! And these two are my grandkids!" he gestured to Sokka and Katara. Katara stepped forward.

"Hi, June Pippenpaddleopsekoplolis. Nice to meet you!"

"Hmm..." said the guard, "And what about that kid over there." he gestured to Danny, "His black hair and lanky body seems awfully peculiar, doesn't it?"

"Oh he's my brother's grandkid's third cousin twice removed," said Aang, sticking a thumb at Danny, "He's commin' with us for a trip." Danny gave a smile and waved. No one seemed to care about Sokka, which made him fume in jealousy as the exchange occurred.

The guard studied them for a moment then pointed to Katara harshly.

"You!" he stated. Katara shrank back, "You seem like a responsible young lady. Make sure your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!"

"Oh, okay," said Katara, trying not to look to relieved, "We will!"

The kids walked to the wall, and a single crack appeared in the middle of it. A low rumble filled the air, and the wall split apart, allowing the kids to enter.

The wall closed again, and Danny looked around. The place was huge! The whole place seemed to be made from houses. Something shot down a tall structure that seemed to be part bridge and part slide.

"What are those?" he asked Aang. Aang gave a grin.

"That's the Omashu Delivery Service. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earth bending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."

"So what you're saying," said Sokka who'd been listening, "Is that they get their mail on time?"

"Not only that," said Aang, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "My friend Boomi thought of a better way to use them. The world's greatest super slide!" he started down an alley.

"A super slide?" exclaimed Danny, "You gotta be kidding me! This is going to be awesome!"

XXX

The three benders lowered themselves into the stone cart to prepare for departure when suddenly they heard panting.

"Where were you?" Katara asked as Danny appeared up the steps. Danny had disappeared on the way up, saying he wanted to check something out and meet them at the top of the building.

"Sorry, I was busy…" he muttered as he went over what happened in his head.

XXX

"You guys go on ahead!" Danny called to them as he went down the steps.

"We'll wait for you at the top!" Aang called as re ran ahead of Katara. Sokka gave Danny a piercing glare before following the other two.

With a sigh, Danny went ghost when everyone was out of site and flew out of the city and down into the canyon. Lighting his right hand with ecto energy, Danny circled below the bridge till he found the cart. It was flipped over, but not severely damaged. Using his super strength, he flipped it over and collected any cabbages that weren't too damaged. After filling the cart up, Danny took it invisibly out of the pit and flew a minute past Appa. The cabbage guy was sniffling as he trudged through the dirt in some random direction.

Danny flew behind a tree and turned back to normal before stepping out in front of the man with the battered cabbage cart. The man stared with his eyes starting to bug out of his head as he saw his precious cabbage cart.

"My cabbages!" he shouted in glee as he ran over and hugged the cart. After his blissful reunion, he turned to Danny and hugged him with all his strength.

"It's a miracle! How did you do it? No one has ever been this kind to me!"

Danny just chuckled nervously and gave him a friendly pat. "It was nothing. Those guards shouldn't have done that."

After some more praise and a free cabbage, Danny headed back to Omashu. First, he fed Appa the cabbage, who gladly accepted the snack. Then he flew invisibly at top speed back to the tower he had left. Transforming back, Danny ran up the stairs to meet up with his companions.

XXX

After Danny gave them a half truthful explanation, all four of them sat in a cart, teetering on the edge of an immensely tall chute. Momo was hiding in Danny's shirt, muttering things like '_Scared' _or '_Too tall!'_

"One ride down the super slide and then we'll be on our way to the North Pole- Airbender's honor!" said Aang who was in the front. Katara, sitting behind him, looked down and paled.

"You know- at first this sounded like fun," she said, eyeing the steep fall, "but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second THOOOOOOOUUUUUUUGGGHHHTSS!" As she said it, the cart leaned forwards and they were zooming down the long and tall chute at breakneck speed. Danny, Aang, and Sokka yelled and laughed as the cart continued down. Katara, on the other hand, screamed. It felt like a rollercoaster to Danny as the wind blew everyone's hair back and the cart zoomed down the shoots

Suddenly, another chute was seen joining with theirs, and a cart carrying spears zoomed right next to them for a moment, then slid right behind them. It started to get closer and closer. Danny didn't notice until he heard Momo say _'SPEAR! VERY SCARED! HIDE!'_ Momo hung onto Danny's face, making his head turn around. When he turned, Danny paled as he saw the cart of spears glinting in the sunlight.

"Uh, Aang!" he shouted above the noise of the wind and screams of Sokka, who now noticed the danger. "AANG!" They both screamed. Aang turned and saw the spears with a shocked expression. Danny thought to use his ghost powers to save them, but realized he couldn't cover for himself if they all went through the sharp spears. "Use your air bending!" cried Danny, ducking his head so he wouldn't get impaled.

"Yeah! That'll make us go faster!" Aang said in glee. Everyone's knuckles went white at the air bender's decision.

He made a gust of wind with his hands and the cart sped off faster than they had been going. Suddenly, a turn came in the chute, and the cart sped off the track, flying through the air. Danny yet again tried not to turn intangible or fly everyone to safety as they freefell. Everyone screamed and managed to stay in the cart as is landed on the roofs of houses and finally onto the ground on top of a familiar cart of cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" yelled a man who turned out to be the same guy at the gate earlier.

"Uuhh... Two cabbages, please," Sokka said sheepishly. _(I changed it because of the paragraph I added.)_

Suddenly, the guards surrounded them from all sides, and the leader said to them, "Take them to the king!"

Hands roughly picked the four kids up and brought them down an alleyway.

_This is NOT good, _thought Danny, worriedly.

* * *

><p>So that was the end of part 1 XD This is Watson Baker saying that I'm glad everyone who follows the story has liked it so far XD Me and Star have worked hard XD Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	7. Omashu: Part 2

Hi there! Sorry this is a little short. I have a lot on my plate (and head), but I will get this cliffhanger off to throw you guys another one! Muahahaha! I promise the next one will be longer,

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Danny<span>

I was the first to walk into the throne room, viewing all the green that decorated the walls and accessories. Katara and Sokka followed right behind me, and we stood in a row while their king looked us over. The old man had white tuffs of hair jutting out of his head and chin, one eye twitched slightly as he glared at us with wisdom… or curiosity. When Aang stepped into view of the king, I noticed the green clad leader's eyes widen a little with shock, then lower again to resume his mask of superiority. The main guard walked forward and motioned a hand to us.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages."

The cabbage man from earlier walked up to the king and started hopping around with his fists in the air.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" Then he turned to look at me and lowered his fists. "Except for him. He didn't mean to destroy my cabbages."

In return, the guard shot a glare at the cabbage man. "Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment."

He turned to the king and calmed his features. "What is your judgment, Sire?"

The old man continued to analyze the four of us with caution until he came up with a conclusion. "Throw them… a feast."

I stared at him with shock and disbelief like everyone else as the king lead us to a new room.

XXX

The feast was enormous. Many different dishes sat in front of us. Momo climbed onto the table and indulged on the small treats murmuring 'food, finally, finally!' The crazy king walked up to us and bent over to view our empty plates, starting with Aang, who was eyeing the food warily.

"Heheh!" the king chuckled as he leaned close to Aang's shoulder. "The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang tried to say politely. Taking the hint, the crazy king leaned towards Sokka and me.

"How about you? I bet you like meat."

"I don't but he does," I answered as I pointed a finger at Sokka.

The clueless warrior didn't even have time to argue as a chicken thigh was stuffed his mouth. Being Sokka, he took it gratefully and started eating. Katara looked to all of us and made a weird face.

"Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?"

We all nodded in agreement, then turned to the crazy king who watched us with interest. All his attention was mostly drawn to Aang and me, which was weird because I looked very normal in Sokka's old clothes. The old geezer swiftly pointed a finger at me.

"You first, with the black hair… What do you think of my city?"

I thought for a moment while biting into some chicken before replying. "I can honestly say, it's not like any city I've ever seen."

"Hahaha! Great answer!" he chuckled. When he settled down, the king pointed to Aang.

"Now you bald one. Where are you from?" Aang twirled his fingers as he tried to come up with a place, and then answered with a little hesitance.

"I'm from… Kangaroo Island."

The king's eyes lit up but stayed schooled with a straight face.

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin!"

"..."

Silence filled the room, till Sokka broke off in laughter. Clearly he was the only one who thought it funny. Momo looked up from his food and turned to Sokka before eating yet again, having nothing to say on the matter.

In a slow movement, the king got up from his chair and yawned dramatically. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to the hay."

I narrowed my eyes as caught the small movement the king made in his sleeves. My suspicion was correct, because suddenly the king threw a drumstick at my new friend. Aang, being caught off guard, bended the chicken to a halt in front of him. Usually, I would have thought that was an awesome trick, but now I knew we were in trouble as I looked at everyone's faces of shock. Aang tries to drop the hovering drumstick, but it's too late. The king points a finger at Aang and crinkles his eyes dangerously.

"There's an airbender in our presence and not just any air bender, the Avatar! Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?"

* * *

><p>There, part 2 finished! The next scene wont be too similar to the show (I have plans) Until then,<p>

Chow: )


	8. Omashu: Part 3

Hello people! I would like to say thank you all for not giving up on this! My partner dissapeared from fanfiction, and I've been on vacation this whole time. I would love to get through with the story, but my time is very limited. So for now, I introduce you to the small third part that will lead up to an amazing fourth chapter. Sorry that this is short again I will get more done as soon as possible! For now, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

I lay on the bed, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. After the crazy king found out that Aang was the Avatar, he threw us in a newly refurbished jail cell. The surprisingly comfy green room had small windows and no door. I was pretty amazed in the whole earth bending concept, but now I'm not too sure. Earthbenders seemed tough and heartless, almost like the firebenders that are after Aang.

Something seemed to be up with the king, like he had an ulterior motive, so I waited till everyone was snoring soundly.

After throwing the covers off and quietly getting up, I phased through the wall and silently made my way invisibly through the halls till I could find a secluded place to transform. After I was in 'Phantom Form', I floated aimlessly through the corridors. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I had to find out how to get everyone out of here when the time comes.

Eventually I found my way to an empty room full of dirt and rocks, with a tall ceiling and rounded balcony at the top. Turning tangible, I touched down and circled the room, kicking up dirt with my white boots as I shuffled across the field.

"What the heck is this place?" I said to myself, feeling a little stupid after I said it.

"This is the battle room," a creaky voice replied.

I whipped around to find the crazy earth king, dressed in baby blue fluffy robes. "Do you like it? I made it myself. Hahahaha!"

I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot in annoyance. This guy was almost as Fruity as Vlad.

Bumi looked at me with one narrowed eye and started to talk serious. "How did you get out of your cell?"

I, for once since I got into this world, was shocked speechless. After a while, I tried to choke out some words. "What… How… I'm not…"

"Do you think I'm that old? Some things are a mystery, but the spirits are with us, so anything is possible." Bumi scolded.

"Okay, so it's me. What do you want?"

Bumi walked over to me and stared down with a scary happy face that made me cringe. "What do I want? I was wondering what you wanted. Spoil my fun?"

"What fun?" I cautiously asked.

"I am going to give Aang a test tomorrow, and I don't want you interfering. That wouldn't be fair."

"A test?"

"Yes, and I wonder what you can do to ruin it. I wonder if you're the young half dead lad that Time was talking about."

I suddenly straightened at the mention of the old ghost. "Clockwork?"

"No, his name is Time. He's an elder that I have known for many years"

Confused beyond belief, I thought about why and how Clockwork would be here. Noticing my deep thought, the old king cackled and slapped the side of my head.

"Never mind that old crazy man. Will you keep this secret for me?"

I decided to agree, thinking that if Bumi knew Clockwork, than he wouldn't harm Aang. I said my goodbyes before the old man could say any more nonsense and phased into the cell as Fenton.

Lying back down on my bed, I closed my eyes and waited for the morning.

XXX

_Next time_

_Once Aang and his crystalizing friends left the waterfall room, Bumi turned to me and gave his signature toothy grin. "I knew he could do it. He just had to think with his head." _

_"Then why are you holding me here? I asked._

_ Bumi pointed a bony finger at the waterfall. I looked up to see that another key had fallen down and dangled with the empty rope. "I want you to go get that for me. Without your spirit abilities." _

* * *

><p>Is that a good apology gift for being gone so long and for the short chapter? I hope to all see you soon! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	9. Bumi's Challenge: 1

This is short because I'm going back to school! I will split the challenges into chapters! Also, if anyone wants to make a book cover for this, that would be awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Key to Success<strong>_

_(Danny Pov)_

When we were released from our stone prison, King Bumi started the tests after putting the crystal rings on Katara and Sokka. I looked at Bumi with horror, only to see the king wink at him with his good eye. Deciding to try and trust the crazy man, I followed everyone to a cave with a waterfall rushing down the middle. A rusty metal ladder was posted on a rock that led to the key.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry." Bumi whined. "Ooo, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang decided to spring into action at that point and tried to catapult towards the ladder. After trying to climb the ladder and falling, I started to run after him, but a hand stopped me. I looked to the side to see Bumi.

"Let me help him!" I ordered with a little panic in my voice.

"He needs to learn on his own," Bumi whispered back to me, then looked at Aang as the avatar tried to jump back in over and over. "That's right. Keep diving head in, I'm sure it'll work eventually."

Suddenly I understood what Bumi was doing. Aang started to realize that his tactic wasn't working and tried to throw a stalagmite at the key. It worked, sending it straight over the king's head.

"That was awesome Aang!" I called to him.

Once he landed on the platform, Bumi turned towards Aang with another weird smile. Aang was so upset about his friend's lives that his eyes could of burned holes in the king's robes.

"There, enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back, now!"

Bumi shook his head and smiled again. "Uh, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy."

The guards started to show the way for Aang and his friends while Danny stayed behind. The main reason was that Bumi was still holding his shoulder. Once Aang and his crystalizing friends left the waterfall room, Bumi turned to me and gave his signature toothy grin.

"I knew he could do it. He just had to think with his head."

"Then why are you holding me here? I asked.

Bumi pointed a bony finger at the waterfall. I looked up to see that another key had fallen down and dangled with the empty rope.

"I want you to go get that for me. Without your spirit abilities."

"I'll die if I try and do that…" I muttered wondering what was going through that guy's thick head.

Bumi gave me a confused look. "I thought you were dead," he argued.

I shook my head and crossed my arms in annoyance. "I'm only half dead. Half human and half ghost."

"Okay then, how about you can use all of your powers for this challenge except that power that lets you go through things."

"Intangibility," I corrected him as I went ghost and started flying towards the key.

First I tried flying towards the key, but the water pushed me away before I had a chance. I could hear Bumi laughing down below me, so I started to think of another way to the key. I flew up towards where the water was pouring out and shot an ice beam at it. The water froze instantly, creating an icy pillar with the key in the center. Next, I fired an ectoblast where the key was until I freed it from the ice. After grabbing it, I quickly flew away as the ice pillar started to crumble and the water started flowing again. I handed it to Bumi with a smile on my face.

"How was that?" I asked him.

Bumi just cackled and led me out of the room once I had changed back. I took that as a good thing.

**XXX**

_Next time: I tried to cover my ears as the deep chatter got louder and louder. The monster rabbit named Flopsy was trying to lick me on my face once everyone else had left. _

_'My master Bumi! My master! This thing taste yum yum!' _

_"King Bumi! Tell him to stop!" I called._

_ "How do you know my name?" Bumi asked me from afar._

_ I rolled my eyes and tried to get up as Flopsy kept bumping into me. "I heard your name while I was flying around your city. Why?" _

_"Don't tell Aang or his two friends my name. It's important that he figures it out." _

_"Sure… so what do you want me to do?"_

_ Bumi pointed to Flopsy and put on a serious face. "Your task is to tire him out by playing with him. If you collapse before he does, I'll crystalize you too."_

* * *

><p>THat's all for now! I hope this caught your interest! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	10. Bumi's Challenge: 2

More Bumi and Danny! Enjoy! Hey I'm back at school now, and this is crazy, so here's an update, so review maybe? XD

* * *

><p><strong>Fun and Games<strong>

It was extremely hard not to yell at Aang and tell him the truth during the second challenge.

I noticed right away that the little tiny bunny had no clue where he was. As soon as the loud obnoxious voice echoed through my head, I knew that the monster was the king's pet Flopsy.

After Aang figured it out and headed to the last challenge, I stayed behind again because Flopsy had jumped on top of me. I tried to cover my ears as the deep chatter got louder and louder. The monster rabbit was trying to lick me on my face, but I let him because he reminded me of that green dog back home.

'My master Bumi! My master! This thing taste yum yum!'

"King Bumi! Tell him to stop!" I called to the old man.

"How do you know my name?" Bumi asked me from afar.

I rolled my eyes and tried to get up as Flopsy kept bumping into me. "I heard your name while I was flying around your city. Why?"

"Don't tell Aang or his two friends my name. It's important that he figures it out."

"Sure… so what do you want me to do?"

Bumi pointed to Flopsy and put on a serious face. "Your task is to tire him out by playing with him. If you collapse before he does, I'll crystallize you too."

I jumped into the deep pit and called for Flopsy.

'Play today play!' He roared in response.

Once the big guy fell inside, I changed to Danny Phantom and started flying around in circles. Flopsy gave chase as he tried to catch me in mid air with his teeth. After a while, I started getting woozy and floated down, only to be tackled. I looked up to see the crooked teeth of Bumi staring down at me.

"What's the matter boy? Giving up already?"

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I pushed Flopsy off and duplicated myself, letting the copy run to the opposite side of the bowl. Bumi suddenly became interested in my ability and stared with awe. Forming an ectoball in my hands, I waved it around to get Flopsy interested in it, and then threw it towards my copy. As predicted, the fluffy giant started bolting for the object, tongue swaying around its mouth. The copy me caught the ectoball and hurled it back over to me. Flopsy gave chase.

After a while, Flopsy started to tire out. I canceled the copy of me and flew over to the rabbit to rub his giant stomach. Bumi walked over and patted his pet's head too.

"Well young man, you accomplished what my guards couldn't do in years."

"Cool… can we join the others now?" Danny asked, itching to get back to his new found friends.

"Hold on a second," Bumi said with a scheming tone. "I have a job for you. You're going to help me test the Avatar in the final battle."

"How?" I asked, not knowing what I could to help Aang without giving myself away.

"You're going to secretly attack him! Heehehee!"

"What?!" I screamed, causing Flopsy to lift his hears up.

"You heard me. You'll use your duplicating thing and trick everyone, then go invisible and throw your green flaming things at Aang."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said as I threw my hands up to my head.

"That's all I do. Now will you do it?"

Thinking about the other tasks, I decided to help Bumi with his plan. Who knows, maybe I was really going to help Aang by attacking him…

* * *

><p>There you go! The next chapter will probably be longer. Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	11. Bumi's Challenge: 3

Hey I'm not dead! Surprise! I finally got this out! I will explain below after the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Challenging Battle<strong>

Danny flew out into the arena and readied himself for battle. The black robe that Bumi asked him to wear covered his face and clothing except his boots and gloves.

"What is it with me and black robes?" he muttered to himself as he looked down at the material.

The doors on the balcony soon opened and the whole gang arrived. Katara and Sokka were getting closer to being encased in the crystal, and Aang was staring at Bumi with anger.

"Your final test is to duel that young man over there," Bumi announced as he pointed over at the ghost boy without even looking at the field.

'That's just creepy...' Danny shuddered as if his ghost sense had gone off.

On cue, the duplicate version of human Danny ran up to Aang from behind the doors and put on an act.

"Don't fight him! Something isn't right about this challenge," fake Danny yelled with eyes wide in panic.

"But... my friends... wouldn't you do the same thing for your friends back home?" Aang asked back with wisdom in his voice.

The duplicate nodded and smiled from relating to the young monk before going towards Katara and Sokka.

Aang turned toward Bumi and schooled his face, staff in his hand and head held high.

"I'm ready."

_**Katara Pov**_

I realized what was going on first before my idiotic brother who was still hopping around. Aang catapulted down into the arena and took a fighting stance against the enemy. The challenger only looked like a teenager with a black hood shielding any features from his audience. I looked back at Danny, who seemed to be giving a blank stare at the arena. Suddenly, I remembered the mysterious cloaked figure from Kyoshi Island.

"Aang! It's the stranger from Kyoshi!" I called down to him.

Aang gave a confused look at the enemy, who started running towards him in an attacking pose. He managed to leap out of the way before a gloved white hand sliced at the place where Aang once stood.

I hoped that Aang would be careful.

_**Normal Pov**_

Aang leaped at the mysterious figure and sent a wave of air directly in his path. The figure only side stepped the attack and charged at Aang again.

"Don't you know how to bend elements stranger?" Aang asked to stall for some time.

After getting no reply, the monk catapulted into the sky and prepared to slam down on the mystery opponent. Danny started to move, but a pit of sand suddenly sucked his legs to the ground and held him firmly. Looking over at the balcony, the halfa saw the crafty smile of Bumi shining at full force. With no other option, Danny phased out of the sand pit and dove away just in time. Aang's staff hit the ground and sent air currents and pieces of rocks flying from all directions. Suddenly, Aang was pulled into the ground just like his opponent.

"What's going on!" He called out to the king.

"Aang! Behind you!" Katara cried out in alarm.

Aang turned his head around to face the stranger who had his gloved fist raised and ready to crash into the monk's tattooed head. Thinking quickly, Aang sent out a gush of air from his lungs and sent the stranger crashing into the wall behind him. Bumi set Aang free with a flick of his wrist and started to cackle.

"You were brave young monk. You think with your head in battle. That's important for the future."

Aang sighed and dusted himelf off before turning around to give his congradulations to his attacker, only to find that he had dissapeared.

**XXX**

The gang started heading out of Omashu after learning Bumi's name. Danny was extremely surprised to find out that Bumi was a childhood friend of Aangs. After spending some time thinking about his friends back home, and figuring out that Katara and Sokka were only encased in rock candy, they set off for a new journey.

Katara was the only one in the group with troubles. While watching Danny sleep, she began to wonder who he really was.

* * *

><p>The ending was a little abrupt, only because I have been unable to work on this story alot. I have been banned from free writing for a while to focus on school midterms. I was allowed permission to post this chapter because I showed all the wonderful reviews you people sent to me. If you guys can keep it up, I may be able to get another chapter out sooner that I hoped. Lots of hugs to you all and thank you for not giving up on me!<p>

Chow! : )


	12. Earthy Existence: Part 1

Hey guys! I'm on Christmas Vacation! I decided to get things rolling. With the lack of help with the story, I will be attempting to actually do this by myself. I remember having a little help with this story once upon a time because the Avatar adventure is sooooo long! Enjoy this extra long chapter for all you guys who have sticked with the story! I love you all! And happy early Christmas!

PS: I was wondering how I can get a cover for this story... maybe if anyone has any ideas, just message me on deviantart or here at fanfiction!

Disclaimer: Oops I forgot any disclaimers recently, so I say I will never own these two wonderful shows that exist to be epic!

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

I looked down from Appa and watched the thick forest pass below his massive feet. Yesterday when everyone was asleep I tried to fly around and search for enemies, but came up empty handed.

After a while, I just sat in a tree and looked up at the sky. It was different from the dull stars in my world; probably because they don't have cars here. I started to miss my friends, but shook my head and flew back to camp with a smile. Sam and Tucker would want me to help everyone in this world, I was sure of it.

A tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my daydream, making me swivel from my sitting place to face to face Aang.

"We're going to stop here for a while okay?"

"That's cool," I sighed.

**XXX**

Once we landed, Sokka started pullin off all the luggage from Appa and started to make camp. Everyone else followed after him and sat around the river. Sokka soon announces that he's going forraging for food, which makes everyone pale. I wondered what's so bad with him getting food. I soon found out that he's not the best hunter.

Sokka reappeared through the trees ten minutes later with a sack that seemed full of 'something.'

"Great! Your back! What's for dinner?" Aang asked Sokka with enthusiasm.

Sokka opened the bag and viewed the contents. "We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that... might just be rocks. Dig in!"

I didn't want to even attempt to eat anything he found. It seemed worse than Sam's ultrorecycle vegetarian diet. Memories of my first fight with the lunch lady back at school made me smile a little.

"Seriously, what else ya got?" Katara asked with a sour face.

I heard Momo chattering nearby trying to eat a 'nut' that Sokka threw to him._ Food? Nut? Food?_ Momo questioned as he slammed the mysterious nut stone against a rock.

All of a sudden, a huge slamming noise echoed around us. Momo looked at his nut stone in shock and blinked. _Nut make noise?_ He asked as he hessitantly dropped the stone on the rock, only to have the loud noise coincidently sound off again, startling him.

"What is that?" I asked everyone in confusion.

I was sure I didn't see any enemies following us. Aang seemd to pinpoint the noises location. We all traveled a short way along side the river withSokka calling after us. I didn't listen to what he was saying and my eyes narrowed as we got closer, only to widden as I realized that is was only a boy. What surprised me the most was that he was moving giant boulders with his bending technique.

Maybe I was curious if I could bend elements like everyone in this world. Who wouldn't want to use your finger like a flamethrower... oh wait, Vlad does that.

"An earth bender!" Katara exclaimed with excitement as soon as she caught up to me.

Aang followed close behind her and put on his signature grin. "Lets go meet him."

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach him cautiously," Sokka warned in a forced leadership voice.

"He's just a kid... what harm could he do?" I asked.

Everyone gave me a funny look before walking up to the boy. I grumbled out loud for saying something so stupid before following after them. Katara reached him first and waved her hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Katara! What's your name?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. The kid suddenly slammed a bunch of boulders in our path and took off into the woods. Katara pouted, thinking she messed up in greeting him, so I put a hand on her shoulder and gave a sympathetic look.

"We just wanted to say hi..." she sighed.

Aang quickly came in to cheer his friend up. "Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!"

Katara instantly perked up with excitement. "Which means no nuts for dinner!"

Both benders took off in the kids direction, leaving me with Sokka who seems hurt.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts!" He called to the runaways. Momo flew up ahead and chattered _Hate rock nut!_ before flying away with the others.

Sokka looked at the ground and gave a small sigh. "Yeh, I hate'em too."

For a second, I thought he could understand what Momo was saying, but I quickly shook it off as a coincidence. People can't understand animals... and I don't really count as people.

**XXX**

As soon as we reached the village, we all decided to fool around before buying supplies. While Aang and the gang tried on some hats, I decided to go invisible and look for the boy. As I walked around, I noticed everyone seemed depressed.

Suddenly I heard Katara shout out. She must of found the kid first. Not wanting to turn visible in a crowd of citizens, I followed them to a small house. Once they all went inside, I turned visible and opened the door.

"No she doesn't, we saw you earth bending." Aang was saying as I entered.

I could only guess that the kid was denying what he did. Why was he trying to hide that he could earth bending? The kids mother looked at her son with dread. The kid shook his long brown hair to say no, then pointed to us.

"They're crazy, mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed!"

All of us looked down at our attire, trying to understand what was so weird about them. Even though I looked fairly normal, I guess there aren't many people who have seen blue outfits in this town, since everyone seemed to be wearing brown clothes here. The mother didn't look like she was buying his son's excuse.

"You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!"

I was about to ask what she was talking about, when suddenly a knock came from the door. Sokka goes to investigate the strangers.

"Open up!" a deep voice commanded.

Sokka turned to us with panic. "Fire nation! Act natural!"

We all took fairly natural poses just as two big soldiers came in. My ghost sense suddenly went off, startling me for a second. I looked around for the ghost or if someone saw my breath, but it seemed that no one did.

The mother of the boy walked up to the first clad soldier. "What do you want? I've already paid you this week."

The soldier glared at her and everyone else in the room. What was creepy though was that the second soldier was staring at me with expressionless eyes. I almost thought my ghost sense went off... his stare was that cold.

"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?"

After saying that, He conjured a ball of fire in his hand that seemed to flare up larger with each second. Everyone except the stalker fire bender was looking at the flame.

"Fire is sometimes so hard to control."

I didn't know what was worse, a fire bender or Vlad.

The mother of the secret earth bender left the room and returned later with a chest. She opened it up and pulled some coins to give to the fire bender. Once he had the coins, he dumped the copper coins on the ground and pocketed the silver ones. Beside me, Aang tenses and Sokka grit his teeth.

"You can keep the copper ones."

Before they left, I heard the second soldier whisper something to the elder one. All he received was a smack to his helmet as an answer. I would have to investigate later. I looked back to the family to see the mother picking up the copper coins.

"Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?" Sokka asked as soon as the mother stood up.

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."

"They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it," the kid growled with anger in his eyes.

I understood what it was like to feel helpless even with some power.

"Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that," his mother scolded.

The teen, who was finally named Haru, looked down again and trembled with bottled rage. Katara moved towards the mother and gave a reassuring smile.

"But, Haru's an earthbender, he can help."

That seemed to harden the mother even more. "Earth bending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are." Katara tried to persuade her, only to be snapped at.

"You don't understand."

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back."

I decided to finally step in and ask something. "What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?"

"They could take Haru away! Like they took his father."

Everyone froze as the mother screamed her rage. I shuffled in place while I looked at everyone's emotions. Things were just getting worse.

**XXX**

I left everyone after Haru's mother let us stay the night. I told everyone I was going out to clear my head. That was sort of true. I really wanted to investigate the other fire bender that visited the house and didn't speak a word.

I arrived at a camp with red tents and a flag over the tallest tent. Soon enough, I saw Mr. Helmet go through the flaps. I changed into Phantom and flew in undetected to eavesdrop on the man. Inside, the man was facing another fire bender, who was more heavily decorated. The man had a scar on his right eye, and his bald head gleamed in the torch lights.

"Tell me why you have come back Tomu?"

The man named Tomu took off his helmet to reveal a mop of grey curly hair and brown eyes that stayed fixed on the other guy.

"Well sir, I would like if you would actually listen to me."

"Then talk," the superior said bluntly, never moving his body.

'Man... these guys are really good at staying still...' I thought to myself as I floated above them.

For some reason, Tomu shivered as I got closer.

"Sir... me and my partner were interrogating a woman for her money... but there was something weird about the people who were visiting the family."

"Weird how?" The commander asked with an eye brow raised.

I gulped as I guessed what the man was going to say.

"Well sir, it seemed that this boy... something... came out of his mouth."

I froze over him, almost losing my invisibility. He saw me!

"Excuse me?" the superior asked in confused rage.

"Pire, please listen to me. It looked like smoke. He just opened his mouth and blue smoke flew out of his mouth like it would in a cold climate. It wasn't even cold in the village."

This Tomu guy was already having me sweat as I floated closer to him. He seemed about twenty, and if he wasn't an evil fire bender trying to kill all of us and enslave everyone in this world, he would of been a good guy.

"You need to leave and cool your head off. If I catch you spreading this story about strange people around, I will personally send you back to the fire nation with your tail between your legs. Do you understand?"

Tomu's mouth tightened, but he bowed low and left the tent. I decided to form a plan. This guy didn't know I was part of the avatar team. If I could get some information from him, I might be able to help everyone in the village. It was worth a shot. I decided to find him before heading back.

As he walked toward the woods I suddenly turned visible upside down, causing him to fall backwards into the grass in shock.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed before I could stop him. That scream didn't sound like a brave evil soldier...

I turned right side up and floated closer to him. With wide eyes, Tomu sat up and stared at me with wide brown eyes reflecting my ghostly image.

"Are... are you a s-spirit?" He asked with awe.

I scratched my head and gave him a sideways questioning glance. "No, I'm a ghost. I came to you because you saw... me... um... contacting a friend using... cold signals?"

He actually seemed to buy my lame excuse. The man stood up completely and inched closer.

"Oh... well what are you doing here?"

I settled to the ground and crossed my legs. For some reason he joined me on the ground. "I'm not really sure. I'm just here to help someone. Are you evil?"

Tomu seemed taken back by this question. He looked off into the distance and straitened his back.

"I really didn't choose to come here. I wanted to serve my nation. I know we have done bad things, but it's for the good of the future.

" I had to role my eyes at his reply. "Oh sure, enslaving everyone and killing nations to have peace. It's your decision to choose what's right or wrong."

Tomu's eyes softened a little, letting his tension slide a little. "Your not going to tell me what's right or wrong?"

I folded my arms and sighed. How was this man brought up?

"What would the point be? You could just ignore what I say."

"But your powerful..." He retorted.

I winced a little. My power didn't make me lord of everyone in Amity Park, but he had a point. If I let my power rule me, I would be another fruitloop in a cereal box.

"Just think of me as a regular person and just think! Do you really want to harm people?"

Tomu seemed like he was about to answer, but suddenly the wind picked up. Tomu and I looked up to see something like the portal appear, spit something out, and then vanish. I looked down to see a green glowing blob.

"What is that?" Tomu asked as he backed up in fear. I was starting to wonder how Tomu even got into a fearful army like this.

I inched closer and poked it with my finger. The blob grumbled and sat up, showing me that it had a very familiar face.

"Skulker?"

* * *

><p>Ah! I am leaving you all hanging! I will get the next chapter up when I can! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	13. Earthly Existence: Part 2

Okay guys! I decided that I would try and get some completely new adventures because of Danny's involvement, which means no word for word stuff from the tv show. The only thing I will keep is some humor from the show, key point actions, and characters introduced into the show (except for any ghosts popping through and a surprise person later). I am sorry that this is short, but in about a month I have a big trip coming up. I will try and get everything through soon! Till then, I can get rid of the cliffy to replace it with a less shocking one. Enjoy!

PS: Any votes for another specific ghost popping into the Avatar world to make Danny's life difficult?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny Pov<strong>_

"Skulker?" I asked in complete surprise. I would never of expected this from Clockwork at all.

The blob suddenly lifted his arms and prepared to attack. "Ghost child! I will have your head! You can't esca... wait... where's my suit!"

Skulker started running in circles and freaking out while Tomu watched in fascination. I decided to roll my eyes and grab the defenseless hunter.

"Unhand me! You can't do this to me!"

I brought him up to my eyes and narrowed them annoyance. "Yes I can. How did you get here?"

Skulker folded his arms and looked away from my gaze, which was probably really huge compared to when he's in his armor.

"How should I know. One moment I was flying back to my lair with my latest prize, the next I was tumbling into a portal that opened up right in front of me! My prey escaped my grasp and I felt myself being squeezed through the gate like that blasted thermos of yours."

I instantly thought of Clockwork, but shook that idea out of my head pretty quickly. Why would that old ghost want Skulker in a world without technology... wait... I'm so stupid. I must of face palmed out of habit because Skulker looked at me with rage.

"You know who sent me!"

"No, but I know why your suit is missing."

"Go on..." he said hesitantly, but not letting his glare lessen.

"Well, in this world, there isn't really any technology like light bulbs and cars. I have my phone, but it was dead when I went through the portal Clockwork brought me through. I guess that the portal only allowed your real self through."

"So I am stuck with you whelp?" he squeaked.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"Probably... It's not like you can hunt me without your armor."

The forgotten soldier suddenly screamed, causing Skulker and I to jump. Tomu was backing up against a tree with a wild look in his eyes.

"I'm just dreaming... that's all it is. I'm just dreaming in my tent... this is all a bad dream..."

I just moved towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your not dreaming. Can I trust you? If you will listen, then I will try and explain as best as I can."

After a minute of consideration, Tomu agreed. I sat down cross legged and started my tale. I bet I could of made a tv show with the information I was giving him.

XXX

After explaining everything to Tomu, he decided to 'abandon his country' and help the avatar save the world. It was surprisingly easy, but I guess Skulker had him a little scared.

In return for my information on the other world I came from, Tomu told me more in detail about the Fire-nation's goals with the war. The guy wasn't very evil like Katara and Sokka tried to make me think. The poor guy was taken from his family to become a soldier just because he could firebend. I promised to help him get back to his family after the war, and he was instantly a part of the group... a secret group.

I had to explain to Tomu that the other guys didnt' know I was half ghost, and that it had to be kept a secret. He agreed, but I felt a little nostalgia. With the growing number of people learning about my secret identity, I figured it was almost time to tell Aang and the others my secret.

When I got back it was dark out. Everyone was already packing up and heading over to Appa.

"Hey guys!" I called to them while waving a hand to get their attention. Sokka spun around and motioned for me to come over, bags spilling out of his hands. "Come on Danny! We need help packing!"

Before I could take a step to help, Katara started running towards us with a worried look.

"Guys! They took Haru!"

* * *

><p>I know this is short! In the count it is only 800 words! But I will finish up the episode in the next chapter. So guess what? It will be long! So much longer! With action and rescue and all this other cool stuff I promise! What is a writer to do? Reviews are like cookies! Hugs for all you following! So until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	14. Earthly Existence: Part 3

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm very busy looking for colleges. I really want to get into SCAD in Georgia but I need scholarships. I'll still stick around and finish the story though ;) I am looking for help on the story (Help Wanted) and would be glad because I want to finish this story with a bang! The help would include Docx editing, someone who would have the inside secrets to the story, and anyone with a giant sense of humor (I want new and old jokes for the story/show) After this event is over, not everything will be pulled off of transcripts. Danny is changing the natural order of things. Reviews make me smile, and I love you all for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny Pov<strong>_

"They took him! They took Haru away!" Katara screamed again, causing all of us to jump or drop what we were holding.

Aang stepped up to Katara with a shocked expression, not knowing what to do to help his friend.

"What?"

Katara started breaking down faster with each word. "The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation. It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending and the man must of been scared of not reporting the incident."

**"**Slow down, Katara, when did this happen?" Sokka questioned as he moved towards his sister as well.

"Haru's mother... said they came for him at midnight... what are we going to do?"

Sokka dropped her hand and looked at the earth below us. "Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone."

Suddenly, Katara had a sparkle in her eye that had nothing to do with her tears.

"We don't need to track him!"

I gave her a funny look, signaling her to clarify. She gave me a grin and told us her plan.

"The Fire Nation is going to take me and Danny right to Haru."

No one had any idea what she was talking about, I had no clue

"...and why would they do that?" Aang asked, but he seemed ready to rescue Haru.

"They're going to arrest me and Danny for earthbending."

XXX

Katara stood by a boulder in the road which I had to move (ghost powers without anyone looking), while Aang hid by the mines. Sokka stood by Katara giving her the instructions for the mission.

"I thought you were crazy at first, Katara, but this might work! There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines, all Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and – tada! Fake earthbending. We can do the same thing later with Danny with different guards so you can both infiltrate the prison."

I gave her a thumbs up and a small smile. "You'll do great."

"Thanks Danny," she called out to me as I ran ahead to find some guards.

A few feet away, I spotted a group of firebenders traveling down the road. Tomu was one of the guards, and my ghost sense told me that Skulker was with him... somewhere. I crept up next to the traveling party while invisible to listen for any information that could be useful. Sam would be proud.

"Okay," a rough soldier grumbled without turning around. "This is our last round. Everyone return to base afterwards for inspection."

I was startled by the news. That meant that I couldn't put on the earthbending act that Katara was going to perform. If I didn't get in, I could go ghost and fly inside, but that would cause everyone to ask very uncomfortable questions. An idea suddenly formed as I ran away from the group. It would cause questions, but at least it would be easier to explain than Danny Fenton going solo.

When I got back, I told them how far they were, and my problem. Aang said I could stay with them, but I had heard from Skulker and Tomu that there was actually a stray ghost guard of Walkers wandering around the camp grounds. I didn't know how I was going to catch it, but I had to protect the people at the prision, even if they were firebenders. The plan almost failed, but all the guards probably had the same brain size as Dash, because they thought Momo was earthbending at first. As soon as they grabbed Katara, I stepped out of my hiding place and shouted at them.

"I'm a earthbender too!"

Tomu stared at me with surprise, while the rest of the gang had opened mouths hanging in shock. I had thrown my hands above my head and ordered my invisible duplicate to hold the boulder over my hands.

"Take him in too," one of the guards barked in anger.

Two strong hands grabbed my wimpy arms to drag me away with Katara. I looked over my shoulder to see Aang wave at me. I guess he's either wishing me luck or saying goodbye. I hope it was the first one.

* * *

><p>It's so short, but that's all I can manage right now! I'll try to get more in the future! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	15. Earthly Existence: Part 4

The summer has taken me on a long journey through college, so I'm sorry I hadn't posted anyting. The position to help create this story is still open. If anyone wants this to continue faster I could use all the help I can get. Here is the most I could get in, but I promise that next chapter will be so long that it may take you a long time to read XD I plan a non-episode related chapter involving Aang discovering who Danny is (or turns in to), and a funny random bonus chapter full of randomness and nothing realistic to the characters.

Also during college I watched the Legend of Korra! It was actually amazing! If this story get's done with I think I should consider a sequel with Danny in the Legend of Korra universe!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>During the Jail BreakAftermath**

"Help me!" a guards scream echoed from down the iron halls, causing Danny to sweat-drop. "These guys seem ridiculous," he muttered as he flew through empty corridors. Everyone who was a bender was outside fighting for their lives, spurred on by Katara who had lifted the captive earth bender's spirits to fight back. 'It's too bad I wasn't there to see everything.'

Earlier the plan had changed because Katara wouldn't give up on Haru and his father. With her power, the warden was soon overpowered. Everyone was escaping ahead of schedule, leaving Danny no choice but to follow the screams of firebenders.

A blue glow illuminated the dark corridor, signaling to Danny that the ghost was close. After sharply turning the corner, Danny got into a battle stance and charged up an ecto-ray in his hands.

"Nobody move!" Danny called out, only to take a second look at the menace and stop charging the ray.

His shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh as he saw the scene before him. The one and only Box Ghost was levitating supply boxes in front of a few soldiers who were huddled is a corner terrified.

"What's gong on here?" Danny asked the guards, who started hyperventilating at the site of the new ghostly presence.

"G-go away!" The firebender pleaded as he threw fire blasts in desperation at Danny. When they only passed through the intangible teen, he fainted from the shock before he could hear the blue specter declare his infamous name.

"I am the Box Ghost! You will all tremble before me!"

Said Box Ghost turned around and startled at the sight of his enemy.

"Where have you brought me? You will pay for this!"

Danny held up his gloved hand in a halt position, trying to deny the accusation. "I didn't do anything! It was Clockwork."

"Do not lie to me! The time ghost has no business with me! Return me so that I may continue my boxed packages of DOOM!"

A muffled feminine gasp caused both ghosts to freeze. Danny spun around, his hair waving from the sudden movement, blocking his sight for a split second. Who he saw made him start to sweat and his muscles to tense. Katara was standing there in a fighting stance, water ready above her head to strike at the specters.

"I will flee and be back for all of you! Beware!" On that annoying note, the Box Ghost turned intangible and flew away, abandoning Danny to Katara's wrath.

'I thought Katara left? What's she doing here?'

"Who are you? Why are you following us?" Katara asked as she inched closer.

The scared halfa floated backwards until his back was against the wall. He landed on the ground and held his hands up in a surrender gesture once again. "I'm a good guy! I promise."

"I have a friend to find, so I'll make this quick. Who are you?"

"I'm just a ghost!" Danny pleaded desperatly, hoping that the half truth would stop her. An eyebrow raising was all it took to tell Danny that Katara didn't believe him.

"A spirit? But I can see you... and you can touch things like people. Are you lying to me?"

"No! I promise I'm a gho... I mean spirit! I followed your friend. I'm sort of his protector."

Katara dropped her guard and walked towards the halfa, a friendly but panicked face replaced the anger that had been present seconds before.

"You watch over Danny? What type of spirit are you? And if you are a spirit how are you here in the real world?"

"I don't know how I'm here right now, and I don't know if I actually have a type..." Danny said is he rubbed his neck and avoided eye contact.

"Well I came here to find him. We're about to leave the jail and..."

"I can get him back to you," Danny cut in.

The waterbender's eyes widened and caused her to grin. "Thanks! What's your name?"

"Its Da... Phantom! I'm called Phantom." After an akward handshake, Katara ran back to her freinds, leaving Danny to secretly fly away.

**XXX**

Later the gang met up with Haru and his father. Danny had secretly merged wit

h the group, earning hugs and fake concern from a certain waterbender. Haru stepped up to the group and expressed his gratitude to his heroes.

"I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us."

Katara slightly blushed and looked down. "All it took was a little coal."

**"**It wasn't the coal, Katara, it was you." Haru argued, making everyone break out in grins for their brave friend.

Haru's father walked up to them with his own wide grin of gratitude. "Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much."

**"**Are you guy's going to head back home?" Danny asked with worry.

The man nodded his head with a determined aura.** "**Yes, to take back my take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

**XXX**

"What's going to happen now?" Danny asked Sokka as they headed back to Appa.

The hunter just shrugged and put on a comical smile. "Lets just get back to business!"

Danny stared at him, his face expresssing confusion. "This is business?"

"Yes!" he screamed as he pointed a finger close to the raven's nose. "Aang getting to the North Pole is the first thing we have to do! We don't have time to get sidetracked! The fire nation will be on our tail and then they'll try to kill us!"

Danny looked out to Haru and Katara with a sad smile. "But we helped this village. That has to count for something right?"

Another shrug escaped Sokka and a less goofy and more thoughtful grin. "Your right... I guess it does." _  
><em>

As they walked to Katara, they noticed her reaching for her necklace, only to find it missing. "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"

"It must of fallen off while she was battling!" Sokka exclaimed with arm gestures.

"I have to get it back!"

"Katara wait!" Aang called as he air bended over to the group. "You can't go back. Fire benders might still be there and I don't want you to get hurt."

"We can't risk it! They'll track us down and capture Aang!" Sokka cut in as well.

Rage filled the water bender's eyes. She balled her fists and started to tremor with sorrow.

"You know it was important to me..."

Danny only watched the scene with his own aching feelings of sorrow. He went back to Appa and pulled out the Fenton Thermos from his brown bag, studying the handy work of his parents.

_"Come on! Change back! Change back!" Danny chanted as he fell to his death and concentrated on the slightly foreign power inside of him. The now familiar rings suddenly manifest themselves and changed him into his ghost form. Grabbing the thermos from his dad, he took off to defeat the Lunch Lady. _

_"I think I finally know what my powers are for. The make me..." _

_"We love you Danny," His mother cooed after he saved them from Freakshow. "Whether your ghost boy or something in between," his dad added with a proud smile._

"I really miss them..." he muttered with his head hanging low, feeling homesickness overtake him for the first time in days. Momo squeaked in reply.

**XXX**

Zuko held the water nation necklace up to the sunlight. Eyes narrowed, he stared out into the ocean and thought to himself. 'Just one step closer to the avatar, and the strange bender... Will my honor be restored?' He didn't notice the pare of neon green eyes glaring at him from behind as he faced the front of the ship and his future.

* * *

><p>Ah! I am leaving you all hanging! I will get the next chapter up when I can! I might have to do a few episode skips because of lack of time, help and time... I said time twice... XD Don't worry I won't leave this story to hang dry! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	16. Prelude: Spirit Scars

I know this is pretty late... I haven't updated in so long... and I dislocated my leg... oh dear. Well I'll still post this. It's more like an prelude to the actual chapter but you all deserve something to be posted for progression.

Thank you all who helped with continuing the story! You all gave me hope, and there were so many of you I just want to cry :'D When the true next chapter comes out,_ I'm listing everyone who helped me right at the top in bold for everyone to see_! Hugs to you all, and here is the intro! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prelude: Spirit Scars<br>**_

The clouds shot past the group as Appa lazily drifted across the sky. Danny draped his arms over the saddle and watched the scenery, his hair taking off in the wind and teasing his skin with the cool air. 'I wish I can go flying, we've been sitting forever! Maybe Aang will do something to distract Katara and Sokka...'

**"**Those clouds look so soft, don't they Danny? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap," Katara stated as she gazed from here sitting place.

Sokka turned around and gave his sister a frown, showing his impatience with their journey. "Maybe you guys should give it a try."  
>Danny nervously laughed while Katara gave her brother a straight face and replied to his ridiculous question. "You're hilarious."<p>

Out of the blue, Aang jumped up from his driving spot and started running across the saddle, staff in hand.

**"**I'll try it then!" With one giant leap, Aang threw himself off the side of Appa and laughed as he plummeted through the clouds below them. Katara and Sokka leaned over the edge just in time to witness the young monk break through the nearest cloud, creating a neat hole.

'Now's my chance to stretch,' Danny thought excitedly as he jumped off while the siblings were busy looking for they're friend. As he broke through the nearest cloud, he let his ghostly rings surround him and transformed, automatically creating his spectral tail and flying under the cloud cover out of site.

"Ahhh!~ Nothing like chilling in the sky. No ecto alarms, no publicity, no hiding at night... Its perfect..."

"You can fly? Awesome! Are you an airbender?"

"Ahh!" Danny screamed as he dropped from the sky and turned to face his friend who was gliding behind him.

"So cool! How are you doing that? And why are you following us? And your clothes look amazing! And cool hair!"

The half ghost paled suddenly but relaxed when he realized that Aang didn't recognize him. With a shaky chuckle Danny flew closer and tried to ask his own questions. "Uh... well... It's a really long story. I'm sort of like Danny's protector... We're not from this, uh, universe. In my world there are ghosts, and most of them are evil. I'm not though I promise."

Aang shrugged and held out a hand for Danny to shake. "That's cool... I think. We do have the spirit world and the monks taught me about life. There are bad spirits but your good. I can tell. You can trust us now alright? Katara Sokka and I will help you and Danny too!"

'I think it's time I trust Aang a little more,' Danny pondered as he reached out a gloved and hand took the monks own. "Can you not tell Ka... I mean your friends... yet though? The less people know about me, the less danger they'll be in. It's bad enough I'm in a world I don't belong in, and I really don't want anyone else carrying my problems."

Aang shook his head enthusiastically and smiled at his request. "Sure! I'll keep you a secret! Does Danny already know about you? Oh yeah what's your name?"

"Can you really keep a secret? Katara knows I'm around but she doesn't know I'm following you guys," Danny asked hesitantly, not sure if his decision to reveal himself to Katara was wise.

"I'm awesome at keeping secrets! This one time I.."

"Aang! Where are you?!" Katara yelled, startling the two flying heroes and causing them to laugh.

"Want to hang with us up there? If your a spirit you can stay unseen," the Avatar asked.

Danny shook his head and gave a lopsided smile. "Nah, I'll keep below the clouds right behind you guys. I'll tell you everything when I have the time. Deal?"

Aang shook his head and started to head back up. "Deal!"

Without looking back at Danny, Aang used his bending to shoot up from another cloud and onto the saddle, dripping wet and sporting an gleeful grin.

"Hi guys! Turns out clouds are made of water!" With a burst of airbending he flung the water off of his body, leaving him perfectly dry. Sokka turned to Danny to make a witty comment, but stopped and dropped his jaw when he saw an empty spot.

"Guys! Danny's gone! He must of fallen off! Oh my gosh!" he screamed with his arms flailing and looking up at the sky in despair. Both turned around at Sokka's outburst only to scratch their heads in confusion.

"I think we need to take a break from flying. Are you okay Sokka?" Aang stated while pointing at the raven who was sitting innocently in the same spot he was before. Sokka's jaw dropped even lower while Katara scratched her head in confusion. With a small blush and a hand on his neck, Danny tried to make his lie.

"I just... uh... hopped down on Appa's foot... to see the view better?"

Sokka and Katara eyed both boys strangely but decided not to ask any more questions while Aang looked anywhere but at his friends.

XXX

Later in the day, Katara spotted something in the distance and motioned Danny to come over and look. "Hey Danny... what is that?" She asked while pointing up ahead, the floor of the valley below around the river that was devoid of any color except black.

**"**It's like a scar," Sokka whispered in fear, shaking a little at the horrific image.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will probably come in the summer... I'm so sorry, but I will never give up on this story, even if its the last fanfic I finish on this website! I might have to time skip some episodes to make it more realistically progress, but I won't leave them out ;) Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


End file.
